Separated
by Cinnamon Cherry
Summary: -Ini tentang berpisah.-


Perlahan, Sakura menyelipkan kotak berisi jam tangan itu ke bawah lemari di kamar itu

Sakura menyelipkan kotak berisi jam tangan itu ke bawah lemari di kamar itu. Ia tidak tahu apakah ini akan membuatnya menyesal atau tidak. Karena itu berarti di kala lain ia ingin melihat jam itu, ia harus menggeser lemarinya untuk mengambilnya.

Bukan. Bukan hanya jam tangan. Perhiasan-perhiasan kecil, tiket kencan kedua, cincin pertama yang dibelikan Naruto untuknya, potongan kecil foto Naruto yang selalu menjadi favoritnya, semuanya tersimpan rapi di dalam kotak itu.

Sakura harus kehilangan, dan dia masih juga tinggal di rumah itu. Rumah yang pernah ditempati mereka berdua. Di setiap sudut ada kenangannya tersendiri, tidak hilang, tidak bisa hilang, sekalipun Naruto sudah tidak ada di sini. Dan ketika Sakura harus membayar pajak rumahnya, bahkan yang tercantum di sana adalah nama mereka berdua, sekalipun sekarang pernikahan itu sudah berakhir.

Menghela napas berat, Sakura bangkit untuk menyimpan vacuum cleanernya. Ia merasa sangat lelah. Fisiknya mungkin bukan masalah besar, namun emosinya membuatnya terpuruk dalam. Ia ingin cepat pergi, cepat-cepat membiarkan semuanya berdebu, termasuk di dalam hatinya sendiri. Ia ingin lukanya cepat mengering. Namun Sakura juga tidak bisa mencegah untuk sekali lagi memandang berkeliling, melihat semua barang-barang Naruto yang masih tertinggal di sana. Catatan-catatan yang berserakan di meja, beberapa potong baju... dan sebuah lukisan yang kalau dilihat sekilas, semua akan mengira anak balita-lah yang menggambarnya.

Padahal itu hasil karya Naruto. Lukisan Naruto akan dirinya, diri Sakura, ketika cinta itu masih ada. Masih dalam dan menggebu. Ini dulu adalah kamar bermain Naruto, di mana ia menyimpan semua barangnya. Ketika waktu tidak dihabiskannya bersama Sakura, Naruto akan memilih untuk berada di sini daripada di dapur. Sakura tak pernah menyadarinya, cinta Naruto untuknya yang dulu ada di sini, dan menguap di tempat yang sama.

Sakura, di lukisan asal itu, terlihat bahagia dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya yang tergambar amburadul. Itukah dirinya yang dilihat Naruto dulu? Sakura menyesal memberikan kenangan buruk akan dirinya yang terus saja menangis di saat-saat terakhir mereka. Seandainya saja Naruto masih bisa mengingatnya seperti di lukisan itu, dengan senyum lebar dan pipi yang merona merah muda segar. Bukan dia yang pucat, jelek dan berantakan. Bukan dengan bibir yang mematikan senyum, mulut yang baru saja melontarkan kata-kata kasar penuh emosi.

Yah, sudah terlambat, kan?

Sakura menghela napas sekali lagi. Ia sudah tidak mau menangis... tidak bisa, tepatnya. Rasa sakit itu sudah menyiksanya habis-habisan. Ia sudah tidak punya tenaga untuk meratapi apapun lagi. Ia sudah kehilangan, dan sudah berusaha menerima semuanya dengan lapang dada.

Dan pintu itupun ditutup perlahan.

--

Dulu Naruto menyimpan foto Sakura di dompetnya, sehingga foto itu adalah hal pertama yang akan ia lihat setiap kali ia membuka dompetnya itu. Sekarang foto itu sudah dilipat dan ditaruh di salah satu kantung bajunya, dibalik berbagai macam bon pembayaran dan mungkin sedikit uang kembalian.

Di kamarnya pun ada cerita tersendiri. Kotak putih yang ada di dalam lemari itu mungkin tidak akan pernah disentuh lagi, sekalipun isinya adalah barang-barang yang pernah berharga untuknya. Beberapa helaian pink rambut Sakura, cincin yang terbuat dari kertas tagihan yang pernah iseng dibuat Sakura di malam yang mana, Naruto tidak ingat. Catatan-catatan yang ditempel di kulkas mana kala mereka berdua sibuk dan tidak sempat bertemu. Kadang berisi pesan, bisa nomor telepon penting, atau malah cuma kata-kata cinta yang tidak sempat mereka katakan secara langsung. Semua itu pernah berharga bagi Naruto.

Foto mereka festival musim panas tahun lalu masih disimpan oleh Naruto. Ketika Sakura memakai yukata yang sangat serasi dengan warna matanya sementara dia berdiri di sebelah, mengenakan yukata cokelat. Tangan Sakura memegang permen kapas, sementara yang satunya menggamit lengan Naruto. Foto itu diambil oleh Hinata yang kebetulan ada di situ, dan Naruto ingat saat itu dia benar-benar bahagia bersama Sakura.

Foto itu sekarang selalu ditaruh terbalik menghadap dinding, di atas TV ruang tamu yang berada tepat di samping pintu menuju dapur. Dapur yang berantakan, di mana satu-satunya yang nampak sering dijamah adalah kulkas besar di sudut. Kulkas itu selalu diisi Naruto dengan sayur-sayuran segar, mengingat betapa Sakura selalu mencemaskan kesehatannya. Dan ia bahkan mulai minum susu tanpa lemak yang sangat tidak disukainya.

Bukannya Naruto sudah tidak mencintai Sakura. Dia mencintai gadis itu melebihi daripada apapun. Klise memang. Kata-kata 'demi kebahagiaanmu' juga sudah tidak ada artinya, karena mereka berdua sama-sama tau bahwa mereka berdua tidak akan bahagia untuk waktu yang lama. Tapi kadang hal yang terbaik tidak selalu hal yang menyenangkan. Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang.

Kenapa cinta bisa gagal? Kenapa cinta saja tidak cukup? Ada banyak jawaban yang akan membuahkan pertanyaan dan juga jawaban yang tidak akan ada habisnya. Demi yang terbaik adalah jawaban pilihan Naruto. Entah itu terbaik untuk Sakura, atau untuk dirinya. Atau untuk sesuatu yang tidak bisa dipertahankan, jalinan runtuh yang sudah tidak bisa diperjuangkan.

Ketika cinta tidak lagi cukup. Percakapan menjadi dingin dan segalanya hancur pelan-pelan. Tiap kepingan yang hancur itu menyakiti mereka berdua sehingga mereka tak lagi bisa bertahan.

Demi yang terbaik, Naruto terus mengulangi itu di dalam hatinya. Tapi tetap saja, ada yang luruh perlahan dari hatinya ketika hakim memutuskan mereka bukan lagi suami istri. Naruto tidak bereaksi banyak ketika Sakura, yang juga dengan formal mengingatkannya untuk makan dengan teratur supaya jangan sampai sakit. Dan ia sudah setengah menyesal ketika melihat Sakura berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

Naruto belum pernah berbohong sebanyak ia berbohong hari itu. Tidak ada satu pun kebenaran yang ada di kata-katanya di hari ketika ia bercerai. Nyaris semua sahabat-sahabatnya menghubunginya, dan setiap yang ia temui di jalan juga bertanya tak jauh berbeda.

"_Kau baik-baik saja, Naruto?"_

"_Ya. Tidak masalah."_

Ya. Tidak masalah. Naruto terus menerus mengulangi jawabannya seperti mesin penjawab telepon. Ia tersenyum, tetap tertawa meski tak terbahak. Hanya saja kering. Semuanya terasa hampa. Kalau didiamkan, Naruto akan melihat apa saja – langit, hujan, gelas air, mangkuk ramen – apa saja. Seakan-akan di sana ada sesuatu, seakan-akan di sana ada masa lalu yang tertinggal di belakang dan tak bisa hilang. Hati Naruto akan merasa sedikit lebih enak apabila Hinata datang. Namun hanya sebatas itu. Ada ruang, ada jarak. Bukan Naruto yang menciptakan. Sungguh ia ingin bisa menerima kehadiran Hinata sepenuhnya. Ingin lupa. Ingin sembuh. Tapi tidak bisa.

Mereka bilang, kenangan sepahit apapun akan berubah jadi kenangan manis. Naruto tidak bisa membayangkan kapan hal itu akan terjadi padanya. Karena baginya sekarang, semuanya terasa pahit.

- - -

Ada hal yang sulit sembuh. Banyak air mata yang sudah terlanjur tumpah. Semua kenangan itu, mungkinkah bisa dilupakan? Mungkinkah mereka bisa membagi kenangan seperti membagi harta benda? Semuanya tidak bisa hilang begitu saja seperti sihir. Luka itu, sakit itu... pelajaran baru bisa diambil dan dilihat dengan jelas apabila sakitnya sudah hilang. Tapi kapan?

Semuanya diciptakan berpasangan demi keseimbangan. Gelap, terang. Cinta, benci. Bertemu dan berpisah. Hanya saja, baik Naruto dan Sakura tak habis pikir kenapa mereka harus bertemu, kalau pada akhirnya mereka cuma akan berpisah? Kalaupun iya demi keseimbangan, keseimbangan apa? Keseimbangan milik siapa?

Yang jelas, luka itu sudah terlanjur tertoreh...


End file.
